Red, Black and Spoby
by The Famous Tiger Feathers
Summary: Spencer and Toby share a huge secret. But how will they take it if A keeps trying to take them out?
1. Begining

I fell to my knees, clutching my stomach. I moaned in pain and my eyes glazed over.I heaved a breath and tried to calm myself. I sat up, my legs underneath me. I gasped as another pain shot up throughout my stomach. I tried to stand but my legs buckled again. I pressed my sweaty palms against the bathroom stall and tried again. I wobbly stood up and sighed as my legs become strong again. I grabbed my bag from the ground and swung it onto my shoulder. A small vibration moved my bag and I dug around until I found my phone. I unlocked the stall and walked out, looking into the mirror that stood across from each stood. Placing my bag onto the sink, I unlocked my phone.

_A new text message from anonymous. _It said. I slowly drifted my thumb over my screen and opened it.

**Having trouble there? Too bad its your fault you started it. -A**

I quickly deleted it and walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

I walked down the hall with my bag over my shoulder, my books pressed in to my chest. I went to my locker and turned the lock to open it. _Right, Left, Right. _It sprung open and I placed my chemistry and history book inside. The halls soon became silent as kids filled out of the school, going home or meeting up with a friend. I started to close my locker when I herd some heels strut towards me. I quickly opened it wider, my face covered by the locker door. I saw a flash of blonde and I panicked. I grabbed my phone and someone slammed my locker, barely missing my face and hands. I turned around and saw a blonde dressed in a yellow leather jacket with a green strapless dress underneath.

"Hanna," I breathed. My best friend smiled and linked out arms together.

"Come on, our friends are waiting." Hanna smiled and we walked down the hall.

We soon exited the building where our other two friends, Aria Montgomery and Emily Fields stood waiting. Aria was leaning against the stair rails while Emily talked with her hands in front of her, motioning quickly. Aria nodded slowly and craned her head over. She smiled when she saw us and motioned us over.

Hanna unlinked us and we walked over.

"Hi." Emily said.

"Hey." I replied back, grabbing my iphone out of my bag as it vibrated again. I unlocked it and scrolled to the new message. It was from Toby.

**Still free for tonight? **

**Idk, I'm feeling kinda icky/ wanna come to my place instead? **I finished typing and pressed send. I held onto my phone and looked up. Hannah, Aria and Emily were talking about some random nonsense. I kept hearing "A" and "Cece" also a few "Ali" and "Ravenswood."

"What do you think, Spence?" They all turned to me. I stared at them.

"It doesn't really matter." I replied, not knowing the question.

Emily frowned. "It doesn't really matter that Cece fell of the balcony and speed away in a minute?"

I shrugged. "You know what guys, I don't feel so good. I better get home."


	2. Here We Come

I walked away from my friends. I felt their gazes bore into my back. I used all my willpower not to turn around and walk back to them. I felt my stomach move as the life inside me stirred. I clutched my stomach gingerly and waited for Toby to come. I soon saw the dust of Toby's tan truck I helped him get and I saw him pull up to the curb. Seeing his face reassured me that everything will be okay.

He unlocked the door and I opened it up, climbing in to the other seat. My purse slid off my shoulder and I placed it at my feet. My wedges clicked together as I leaned towards Toby. Our lips meet and we kissed passionately. I slowly drew away as another kick echoes throughout my abdomen.

"Hey." Toby said, sliding my brown hair behind an ear.

"Hey." I replied back, rustling his hair. He smiled and we kissed again, a brisk one.

"How are you feeling?"

I frowned. "Too many kicks." Toby turned and faced the front, stirring the keys and moving the wheel away from the school. I pressed my back into the soft seat and closed my eyes.

"Isn't that good?" He asked. I opened my eyes and sighed. "I don't know, I guess it depends on which side your on." Toby smiled at my answer and turned the wheel, causing us to turn to the other street. We soon pull up to the parking lot of Toby's place. A fimilar click rings throughout the car as the doors unlock. I snap the handle and push the door open. Grabbing my bag and swinging it over my shoulder, I walked out of the door. My wedges hit the cement and I stood up, turning and shutting th edoor. Toby shuts the door after me and we walk to door. My iphone beeps again and I grab it out quickly.

**Ready or not, here we come! -Kisses, A**

I stare at it with fear. I stop in my tracks. I hear a branch crack and quickly snap my head over my shoulder. A flash of red walks away quickly. It was covered with a red coat with its hoodie topping its head. Black boots clicked the cement as it hurried away. A hand takes my shoulder and clutches slowly. I jump and turn around. Toby stared at me, his beautiful blue eyes staring at my brown ones. They bore worriness inside them.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing." I reply. He can't know about them following me, watching my tracks, every movement of every minute. He takes his hand off my shoulder and tucks it into his sweatjacket's pocket.

"If your lying to me..." He trails off and stares behind me. I close my eyes as a I hear a car zoom past, its wheels leaving dust. I cough, slowing choking agaisn the dust and pollution.

"Are they following you?" Toby asks and I open my eyes. He continued to stare behind me. His eyes grow wide then he grabs me, pulling me to the door. He clamps his hand over my face, causing me unable to see or talk. I try to talk against his hand, but all that comes out is jumbled up words.

Soon, we are inside his place and he removes his hand. I cough as air pushes up into my nose. I finally stop and stare up at him. He stands at the counter, his hands preasuring into the soft granite.

"What the heck did you do that for?" I ask, sinking into the couch. He stares out of the window that sits above the sink. His eyes seem like they are stuck, glued permentaly to the outside.

I repeat it. Again. Again. Then, I yell.

His head snaps at me. His eyes show anger. "What the heck do they want?! What do they want for you?!"

I flinch at the tone he throws at me. I heave a sigh. "They want...they want... I don't KNOW what they want!" I angrily reply, crossing my arms over my stomach, protecting the life inside me. He stares where my arms covered and sighs. He walks over and wraps his arms around my neck, placing a kiss ontop of my head.

"Sorry." He murmures through my hair. I nod, feeling the life kick in agreement.


	3. Different POV

**Hey guys! I got some requests! well...one ;D I'm going to fill it!**

**-Tiger**

* * *

**A**nonymous POV

* * *

Two people, a guy and a girl, sat in front of a computer layout. Three computers all focused on one thing: two people. They got out of a tan rusted truck and shut the doors.

The guy looked up from his work. He typed something into his phone and placed it to his ear. He spoke a few words and then hit end.

He attached an headset over his head and tapped it.

"Cece? Cece? We're ready."

"Got it A." The receiver replied. A grabbed the mouse and moved it side to side. He placed the mouse onto the bottem left and clicked it. A screen popped up, showing a footage of a crumple of bushes and the same car that was shown before.

The camera clicked and zoomed in. The two people as before were walking up the drive. The smaller one of the two turned around and her eyes grew wide as she stared directly into the camera. Cece bolted as she noticed the girl staring right at her. Her blonde hair swept into the camera. She walked away from the bush and hurried down the street. Footsteps thumped up the stairs. A spun around in his black rotation chair.

A beautiful blonde with blue eyes came from behind the door. She smiled when she saw him and walked over to him. He grabbed her by her petite waist and pulled her to him.

She crawled into his lap and he brought her face to his. They kissed tenderly. She moaned as A brought his tongue into her mouth.

They pulled away and she smiled. She cupped her hands across his cheeks. "Now that's what I mean board shorts."

He laughed and pulled her closer. Her breasts pushed deep into his chest and he grabbed her butt and squeezed. She giggled and kissed his nose. He grabbed her eagerly by the neck and they kissed again.

More footsteps sounded from behind the door and different blonde rushed up. She saw the two nestled together on the chair and cleared her throat.

A and the blonde turned around in sync and stared up at her.

"Cece..." A coughed. "How was the mission?"

Cece glared at them and took of her red coat. The blonde that was in A's lap wore the same identical red coat. They both wore the same black boots with black leggings that showed both their perfect skinny legs. Underneath the red coat they both wore a black v-neck which was see through and laced in the back. Their red bras showed underneath their black laced V-neck.

Cece explained how her mission went. From Spencer seeing her to her shooting the gun.

A nodded in approval. He turned around, holding his girlfriend close. He leaned over his desk and pulled out his checkbook and wrote a check to Cece Drake for 200 dollars. He also made out one for Allison DeLaurentis for 300. On his lap, Ali smiled and ruffled his hair. His teaching job really helped with paying his helpers.

He turned and gave Cece the check. She grabbed it gingerly and kissed it. ''Thank you Ezra!" And bounded away.

Ali grabbed Ezra's face and licked his nose. He laughed and stroked her stomach. It rounded with the soon-to-be Sophia Lee Fitz-DeLaurentis.

Ali smiled and placed her hand onto his. They wrapped their fingers together and kissed again.


End file.
